


Rub a Dub Dub, Two Men in a Tub

by kawaiikanai



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Illnesses, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiikanai/pseuds/kawaiikanai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil comes home feeling ill and Dan helps him feel better while taking a bath together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub a Dub Dub, Two Men in a Tub

Phil shuffled up the stairs, throwing his jumper through the open door of his room as he made his way to the living room. He’d been out all day working on a collab video with another YouTuber. The whole time he had felt miserable and feverish, barely finishing all the clips they needed in time; which was why he’d been kept so late. All Phil wanted to do was see his boyfriend’s gorgeous face that he had been daydreaming about all day before going off to bed.  
He found Dan fast asleep on the sofa, head lolled to one side and the remote dangling from his hand. Phil smiled, knowing Dan had been trying to stay up to greet him when he got home. He moved the fringe of hair hanging over the younger boy’s eyes and the touch awakened him. Dan looked up at him, eyes still half-lidded. “Phil, you’re finally home.” He smiled, holding out his arms like a child wanting to be picked up.

Phil giggled and leaned down to embrace his boyfriend, feeling slightly better just from the comfort. He placed a kiss on Dan’s forehead. “I better not kiss you on the lips; I think I’m coming down with something.”

Dan frowns, resting his forehead on Phil’s “You do feel hot. Maybe a bath before bed will cool you down?”

Phil sighed at just the thought of it. “That does sound relaxing,” he admitted. At that, Dan got off the couch, taking Phil’s hand. “Let’s get you a bath, then.” He turned off the TV and started to pull Phil to the bathroom.

“I can draw a bath myself, Dan.”

Dan wagged his finger at him; tsking. “Shush, Phil. I am taking care of you because you are sickly.” He announced in a manner that made Phil know he couldn’t argue with him.

Phil smirked slightly. “Are you my nurse now?”

Dan looked back at him, smirking himself but also blushing. “Don’t give me ideas.” They made it to the bathroom and Dan began to run the water, slightly less warm than usual and Phil started to undress.

Once the bath was filled, Dan turned around just in time to see Phil taking off his boxers. He averted his eyes, biting his lip. “I’m, uh… going to get you some tea. You go ahead and hop in.” He left quickly and Phil couldn’t help but smile at Dan’s awkwardness.

Phil stepped into the bath, sinking down into it and feeling the almost weightlessness the water granted his body. A few moments later, Dan was knocking on the slightly ajar door. He poked his head in, holding up a mug. “I’ll set it on the counter here for you.”

“Dan, come join me.” Phil said, sitting up a bit to make room. He didn’t want Dan to skip off to bed just yet.

Dan bit his lip again, eyes lingering over the inviting bath and the even more inviting Phil. He knew he really should let Phil relax on his own, but he couldn’t help himself. He hadn’t been able to see Phil all day and now he was right in front of him, naked at that.

In a flash Dan threw off his clothes and almost jumped into the tub. He settled down between Phil’s legs, hugging his knees. God, Phil looked so hot all splayed out like this. He could see all the best angles…

Phil could tell Dan was getting turned on by seeing him naked like this. He found it hard not to get excited himself, but didn’t think he’d have the energy to do much. He really did just want to sit there and spend some time with Dan before crashing into his bed. He reached up to Dan’s face, cupping his cheek and rubbing his thumb over his smooth skin. “I missed you.” 

Dan closed his eyes, leaning into Phil’s hand. “I missed you, too.”

“You can come a bit closer, you know.” Phil suggested.

Dan squeezed his legs a bit, shaking his head. “No, I’m fine here.”

Phil cocked an eyebrow. “Dan?”

Dan sighed. “Fine.” He let his knees fall, revealing that he was indeed turned on. His cock was already half hard and pressing against his stomach. “It’s all your fault for sitting like that.” He blamed, gesturing to Phil’s legs.

Phil let out a breath, looking at Dan’s erection and wishing he could touch it. He could feel himself starting to get hard, too, and almost regretted asking Dan to join him. Almost.

Dan looked him over smugly. “Looks like I’m not the only one.”

“Shut up,” Phil ran a hand through his hair, wetting it back and looking up at Dan. “I shouldn’t have teased you like this… I don’t know if I’m up to it right now.”

“Hmmm. Well, you already are ‘up’ for it,” Dan joked, “Guess there’s no helping it.” Dan shifted around, making the water slap at the side of the tub. He got on his hands and knees, coming up to Phil’s face.

“D-Dan, what are you doing?” Phil stammered, thrown off by the alluring view before him.

“If I really am going to take care of you tonight I can’t just leave you like this.” He stated, placing a kiss on Phil’s chest, “I’d be neglecting my patient.” He made his way down Phil’s chest and to his stomach, then stopped just before his now fully erect cock.

The water made Dan’s breath on him seem cooler, making Phil shiver from the cold and from pleasure. “Dan, you don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Dan said, tucking his hair behind his ear a bit before bringing the tip of Phil’s cock to his lips, sucking lightly. Phil let a moan escape his lips and his hand went to Dan’s hair, fingers running through it. Dan kept bringing more and more of him into his mouth until he could tell he was almost hitting the back of Dan’s throat.

Phil stifled a swear, biting his lip hard and tightening his grip in Dan’s hair a bit. He pulled up on Dan’s hair, making Dan stop. Phil grabbed his arm and pulled Dan closer to him. Dan’s lips found his and Phil didn’t protest. He’d let Dan yell at him later if he got him sick. His tongue grazed at Dan’s lip, asking for permission and Dan complied, twisting his tongue around Phil’s.

Dan twitched as he felt Phil’s finger prodding at his entrance, the slow, in and out motion making him hot. He nibbled a bit at Phil’s neck, smiling into it. “Is that what you want?”

Phil nodded. “I know you do, too.”

Dan sat up making Phil’s fingers come out of him. “It’s not about me tonight. It’s all about making you feel good.”

Phil pouted. “I want to make you feel good, too.”

Dan placed a finger on Phil’s lips, shushing him. He reached over Phil, placing a hand on the edge of the bathtub next to Phil’s head. His other hand went to his own entrance, starting where Phil left off and adding another finger while he was at it. He looked down at Phil while continuing to finger himself, knowing the view was driving Phil wild inside.

After a few moments of stretching, Dan re-positioned himself with a leg on either side of Phil. Phil’s hands went to his hips, but Dan took one of them away, intertwining their fingers. “Do I have to spell it out for you? I’m doing all the work this time.”

Phil shook his head, chuckling. “Wow, you really are a good nurse.”

Dan positioned Phil’s cock at his entrance, pushing down onto him slightly. “Shut up.”

Phil was about to joke about getting Dan a nurses cap but was cut off by Dan immediately pushing almost all of Phil’s cock into him. He let out a groan and found his other hand being held by Dan too now. Dan pressed them into the edge of the tub next to his head and he didn’t care if it hurt a bit, too focused on the much greater feeling below him. Dan took a moment to let out a shaky breath. He raised his hips up again and came back down, now pressing into Phil’s hips and taking all of him in. He began a steady rhythm, alternating between slow and deep and fast and hard. The water splashed back and forth, some of the waves spilling over the edge.

Phil squirmed under him, wanting so much to touch Dan all over; especially his cock which had to be throbbing by now. “Dan,” he moaned out, “let me touch you.”

Dan just shook his head, too out of breath to say anything. Phil waited until Dan was about to come back down and slammed his hips up into him, making Dan cry out. He stopped for a moment, now shaky and looked down at Phil before continuing. Phil leaned up, his mouth next to Dan’s ear. “I want to touch you, Dan. I want to make you cum.”

Dan finally gave in, Phil’s sexy voice in his ear too much to resist, and he let go of one of Phil’s hands. It went directly to Dan’s cock, pumping it in time with Dan’s own thrusting. Dan moaned, pleasure overtaking his senses and already drawing close. He felt himself rise, coming onto Phil’s stomach with a slight gasp. The sight of pure ecstasy on Dan’s face finally sent Phil over the edge and he came, too, riding it out with jerking thrusts.

Dan laid down on Phil, resting his head next to his. Phil pried his fingers out of Dan’s stiff hand to wrap his arms around him. They laid there a moment, catching their breaths. Phil ran his fingers through Dan’s hair, laughing suddenly. “We better get out of the bath soon. The cold water will make you sick and me sicker.”

Dan leaned up. “I think I’m already going to get sick since I made out with your germy mouth.” He pointed out, then smirked. “But that just gives me an excuse to spend all day in bed with you and movies.”

Phil smiled, wanting nothing more than to waste away a sick day with his personal nurse.


End file.
